Some resources are finite and valuable and access to them is limited to prevent them from being wasted. Typically, some entities are authorized to access and use the resources whereas other entities are not. When a resource is accessible via the telephone network, the entity seeking access to the resource must demonstrate that it is authorized to access the resource to the entity that guards the resource. The process by which an entity demonstrates its authorization to access a resource is called authentication.
Although there are many methods in the prior art for authenticating an entity via the telephone network, they have disadvantages, and, therefore, the needs exists for more advantageous methods.